


Their new place - silly_the_otter - Free! [Archive of Our Own]

by silly_the_otter



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Kisses, M/M, Moving In Together, One-Shot, Post-Free! Dive to the Future, new apartment, nsfw-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_the_otter/pseuds/silly_the_otter
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Kudos: 9





	Their new place - silly_the_otter - Free! [Archive of Our Own]

Makoto and Haru just moved to their new apartment in Tokyo. It’s not much to look at and rather small for two adults, but with Haru’s professional swimmer schedule and Makoto’s classes it’s not often they have time off at the same time. Yet, moving together was the most natural decision. They simply started looking at places back in Iwatobi and discussed budgets and commute time. The chaotic part was moving their boxes in time for classes. Who knew two bachelor’s just out of high school had so much stuff. Said boxes were still piled high against the walls.

Night had fallen and an odd chill permeated the place when Haru brought in the last one, slightly out of breath and annoyed with all the trouble. He had enough presence of mind to place the box down and close the door gently. It wouldn’t do to annoy the neighbours this soon. Not after the some stares they got all day bringing their stuff from the car Makoto’s parents were so kind to loan.

Haru took a deep breath and let his shoulders sag in the exhale. Clinking sounds came from the kitchenette as Makoto pulled out basic things for cooking. Food that would be prepared in their place. He would make mackerel here and Makoto would chaste him in his pyjamas because he liked to sleep in, while Haru always woke up early for a good soak in the tub. (Their place didn’t have a tub, but it made up in living space. A con in Haru’s book but there would be swim practice every day, so he wasn’t too upset.)

Haru’s blood got warmer. He put on his slippers and made his way to Makoto.

“Was that the last one?” Makoto greeted with the gentlest of smiles, tired and happy the move was over. Haru “ah”-ed in affirmative before hugging his boyfriend from behind. Makoto laughed.

“Haru, we need to put somethings out for breakfast tomorrow.” His good humour vanished with a squeak when Haru slid his hands under his shirt to caress his belly.

“Tomorrow is Sunday,” Haru replied unconcerned, kissing what skin he could reach.

“Yes, but-ugh“ Makoto’s breath caught. Haru was playing with his nipples and rubbing the skin just bellow his waistline. Open mouth kisses on his neck and the warmth of his boyfriend on his back turned his knees to jelly. Makoto placed whatever was on his hands down and turned in Haru’s arm into a kiss. Cupping Haru’s head, he pulled the shorter man up his tiptoes.

Haru huffed, displeased with the effort. He got his revenge sliding his hands up Makoto’s chest again, pinching his nipples, earning him a startled jump. Perfect to grab Makoto by the belt and pull him towards the bed.

An undisclosed advantage of small apartments, easy reach to everywhere.

Haru kept it slow and steady that night. Makoto flustered so easily, he could call it quit just out of embarrassment. And Haru wanted to experiment how long they could go with time and space just for them.

(Spoilers: quite a while.)


End file.
